


Overflow

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, M/M, One Shot, Pining Castiel, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</p>
<p>Castiel has a few words to say to Dean about his newfound feelings toward the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Well, _that_ was enough to wake Dean up.

Completely alert and awake, Dean slowly sat up in his bed, gaping at the angel sitting on the edge of the mattress. Castiel remained still even as the bed jostled with Dean’s movements, his gaze focused on his clasped hands resting on his lap. Castiel sighed, and Dean could see his eyelids flutter as he struggled to speak.

“Ever since I fell, I…” Castiel’s rumbling voice trailed off to a tiny painful crack, and Dean clenched his jaw at the sound of it. “I’ve been experiencing much more of humanity than I thought possible to comprehend and encompass. Is this… Do you really feel all these sensations, all these emotions, all at once?”

Realizing that Cas was asking a genuine question, Dean cleared his throat, his heart still racing fanatically to Castiel’s earlier statement. “I never really gave it much thought, but… Yeah, I suppose we do.”

“How do you not combust from this alone?”

Dean chuckled lowly, lowering his eyes to Castiel’s shoulder, a small smile twitching at his lips. “We were born into this, Cas. You weren’t. You aren’t used to it, and we are.”

“It’s petrifying.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that, so he remained quiet.

Castiel surged on, trembling lightly now. “I’m feeling for the first time. I can feel genuine human pain, from wounds and from daily needs like hunger. I can feel true empathy, deep sorrow, and _this_ … Whenever I look at you, or think about you, I feel this… heated void. It sucks everything out of me, tires me, but at the same time it _fills_ me. It warms me up and gives me newfound energy, and it fills me with what feels like joy and… I don’t know.”

Dean swallowed harshly, shifting so that he scooted just a little closer to Castiel.

“I may never know to the same extent as you,” Castiel whispered, his usually even and strong voice wavering under the strain of what he was telling Dean. “But… I think I’m in love with you, and I’m _terrified_.”

By now, Dean was kneeling right behind Castiel. Instantly, the hunter threw away any notion of how much of a ‘chick-flick moment’ this was in favor of the distressed angel before him, and he tucked Castiel in between his knees, wrapping his arms carefully around him. Castiel sighed deeply, and Dean nestled his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck, his nose nudging against Castiel’s quivering throat.

“It’s okay,” Dean murmured, his lips grazing over fiery skin that he could finally, _finally_ touch. The blood within him pulsed with life and everything Castiel described, and Dean tightened his hold on Castiel, digging his face a little deeper into his neck. “I’m terrified too.”


End file.
